Kettering
by Rapoustine
Summary: "Brusquement réveillé par le bruit de suffocation à sa gauche, il mit encore quelques secondes avant de se rappeler qu'il ne verrait pas mieux en plissant les yeux dans le noir. Il entendit un râle, puis deux. Un bruit de larmes étouffées, un halètement, une quinte de toux affaiblie."


**Bonjour/ Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voilà je sais que je suis en retard, mais j'ai récemment fini Brotherhood et, fan absolue que je suis de cet anime, j'ai décidé d'écrire un peu de fanfics, par-ci par-là. C'est la première que j'en poste ici qui soit un Royai (j'ai posté autre chose il y a longtemps, mais sur du contenu Harry Potter, pas vraiment la même chose…).**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va et/ou ce qui flanche, ça ne peut que me faire m'améliorer !**

 **Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Fullmetal alchemist, tristement. J'aimerais bien, pourtant.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Il faisait noir.

Roy Mustang ne sentait plus la différence, entre avoir les yeux ouverts, ou bien fermés. Ils étaient fatigués, ses yeux. Pourtant, ils n'avaient plus rien à regarder. Pas que c'était leur faute, ils n'y pouvaient rien. C'était juste comme ça, depuis la veille. Roy Mustang était aveugle.

Désespérément aveugle.

Allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, il écoutait le lieutenant Hawkeye respirer calmement, apparemment profondément endormie, à sa gauche. Il savait au moins que c'était la nuit.

Lui avait plus de mal à trouver le sommeil. Il enviait presque son lieutenant, même s'il savait que l'état léthargique de celle-ci était seulement dû à sa perte massive de sang, quelques heures plus tôt. C'était d'ailleurs, en grande partie, le souvenir de ce qui l'avait amenée à perdre tout ce sang qui gardait le colonel Mustang éveillé. Toujours secoué de l'événement, toujours à se blâmer, pour ne pas l'avoir protégée, pour avoir failli la perdre…

Les yeux vides fixés sur le plafond sans le voir, Mustang se sentait à nouveau inutile. Et maintenant, il était aveugle. Un fardeau pour tout le monde, et pour lui-même.

Après tout, qui de mieux pour le freiner dans sa quête de devenir Führer que lui-même ? Il le savait, qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire de bien utile dans le domaine militaire, sans sa vue. Et Hawkeye avait beau posséder le pouvoir ou même l'envie de le guider, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être un tel poids sur ses épaules. Il ne pourrait même plus la voir, d'ailleurs. Il ne verrait plus ses sourires, si rares il ne tremblerait plus devant son regard désapprobateur, lorsqu'il lésinait au travail. Tout cela le mettait plus bas que terre. Mais il fallait se faire une raison. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être déprimé pour la perte de sa vue. C'était presque superficiel, à côté des événements de ces derniers jours.

Seul avec ses pensées, il commençait déjà à s'imaginer une nouvelle vie. Il y avait un point positif, à sortir de sa carrière de colonel : les lois militaires ne s'appliqueraient plus à lui, et il pourrait essayer quelque chose avec Riza Hawkeye. Il ne savait pas encore exactement quoi, mais c'était ce qu'il voulait le plus, sans même y penser clairement. C'était comme s'il était naturel pour lui de vouloir construire sa vie avec elle. Restait à savoir si elle désirait la même chose.

 _Bien sûr qu'elle veut la même chose_ , pensa soudainement Roy. C'était presqu'évident. Elle était aussi réticente à vivre sans lui que lui sans elle, et cela lui suffisait comme preuve. Mais pour le moment, ils devaient se reposer. Accélérer les choses entre eux ne leur serait pas naturel, et il ne voulait certainement pas la blesser en sous-entendant que, maintenant qu'il le décidait, il pouvait l'avoir. Non, Roy voulait faire ça bien. Il voulait lui montrer, lui prouver, à quel point elle lui était vital.

Il voulait qu'elle comprenne, et qu'elle ressente la même chose.

Tout allait bien, désormais. Sa cécité brusque lui faisait, bizarrement, voir au-delà. Tout allait s'arranger. Il allait s'habituer à sa condition, il allait se construire un beau futur. Peut-être n'allait-il pas devenir Führer, mais avec Grumman aux commandes pour le moment, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Et surtout, il sentait que Riza ferait partie du tableau, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il refusait de l'abandonner à nouveau.

Oui, il le sentait, tout allait s'arranger.

Face à ces pensées prometteuses, bien qu'un peu bancales, Roy laissa un sourire s'installer sur ses lèvres et ferma, pour de vrai cette fois, ses yeux.

Pour les rouvrir quelques minutes plus tard.

Brusquement réveillé par le bruit de suffocation à sa gauche, il mit encore quelques secondes avant de se rappeler qu'il ne verrait pas mieux en plissant les yeux dans le noir. Il entendit un râle, puis deux. Un bruit de larmes étouffées, un halètement, une quinte de toux affaiblie.

Roy se leva soudainement, murmurant un franc « J'arrive, je suis là », balança ses jambes hors de son lit et alla à tâtons à la rencontre de son lieutenant, non sans se cogner durement dans leur table de chevet au passage.

Ses mains rencontrèrent enfin, après ce qui lui semblait être des heures dans le bruit d'une Riza agonisant, le lit de sa subordonnée. Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas, l'enfonçant légèrement sous son poids, et tenta de porter ses mains au visage de Hawkeye, qu'il pensait en pleine crise de panique. La crise de panique, c'est lui qu'elle vint frapper lorsque, du bout de ses doigts, Roy sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux courir le long de la mâchoire de son lieutenant.

Il ne voyait pas, mais il s'imaginait.

La blessure au cou de Hawkeye devait s'être rouverte dans la nuit… Comment, il ne le savait pas. Depuis combien de temps, à juger par la quantité de sang qu'il sentait sur le matelas à côté de sa tête, sûrement bien avant qu'elle se réveille elle-même dans la douleur.

Inspirant un grand coup, complètement alarmé, Mustang se releva, accouru vers la porte de leur chambre, sans se cogner, cette fois, l'ouvrit à la volée (la faisant claquer contre le mur) et appela à l'aide, espérant, priant, pour qu'une infirmière, que quelqu'un, _n'importe qui_ , l'entende. Il criait désespérément dans le couloir, s'adressant aux murs, maudissant les médecins. Enfin il entendit des pas précipités vers lui.

Roy s'engouffra précipitamment dans la chambre et retourna auprès de Hawkeye, toujours suffocante et haletante.

Il se pencha au dessus d'elle, lui murmura que de l'aide arrivait, qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Ses mains étaient pleines du sang de son lieutenant quand il les porta à son visage, le prenant en coupole, et posa son front contre le sien.

« Ça va aller, ça va aller… Ils vont venir et tu vas aller beaucoup mieux, je te promets. Riza. Riza, je te le jure. »

Il sentait son souffle saccadé contre son nez, et doutait que le sien soit beaucoup plus calme.

Quand les médecins arrivèrent enfin dans leur chambre, après ce qui avait semblé être à la fois une éternité et une milliseconde, Roy fut ordonné de s'éloigner. Il retira à regret ses mains du visage de Riza, sa manière de savoir qu'elle était là, de la _voir_ en quelque sorte. La jeune femme toussa, plus fortement cette fois, et il sentit une goutte de son sang atterrir sur sa propre joue.

Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Impossible. Impossible.

Elle devait aller mieux ! May l'avait guérie, elle… Elle devait cicatriser…

Alors qu'il entendait et sentait les médecins l'emmener, sur un lit à roulettes, hors de la pièce, Mustang hurla.

« Hawkeye ! Hawkeye, je t'ordonne de guérir ! Riza… ». Il finit dans un murmure, la tête lourde et vide à la fois. Il suivit tant bien que mal les médecins dans le couloir, continuant de parler à son lieutenant. Il voulait qu'elle l'entende, qu'elle sache.

Une infirmière lui barra soudainement le passage, lui interdisant de les suivre plus loin. Il ne pouvait pas assister à l'opération. Roy protesta, hurlant qu'il avait besoin d'elle, qu' _elle_ avait besoin de lui. L'infirmière ne voulu rien entendre. Elle lui lança un regard désolé qu'il ne pouvait saisir, et s'éloigna pour assister pendant l'opération.

Roy, les oreilles bourdonnant, les mains pleines d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien, et qui coulait maintenant goutte à goutte sur le sol blanc, ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi penser. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne pouvait absolument rien faire, il ne pouvait même pas assister à ce qu'il se passait. Et surtout, il ne pouvait qu'attendre, désespéré.

Il tomba durement sur le linoléum, ses genoux se dérobant brusquement sous lui.

Tout était redevenu silencieux. Il était seul.

Seul dans le noir.

 **Je ne sais pas si cette histoire serait bien avec une suite, je vous laisse le soin d'en décider ! Dites-moi si vous souhaitez rester sur cette fin ou si vous voulez que je la continue, au moins sur un chapitre ou deux (j'ai déjà des idées, mais je ne suis encore sûre de rien)**


End file.
